Burning Cigarettes
by xAlennahx
Summary: When Gintoki, the Shinsengumi and Katsura are in one room for a long time, things are bound to go wrong. Gintoki isn't sure if he can handle his past, unless someone will help him forget. GinHiji.


**Burning Cigarettes**. A Ginhiji Oneshot.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **When Gintoki, the Shinsengumi and Katsura are in one room for a long time, things are bound to go wrong. Gintoki isn't sure if he can handle his past, unless someone will help him forget.

**Genre: **Romance, some angst and humour.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

Gintoki had been in a lot of confusing situations in his life. Right now, he might be in the one that was the most confusing. Katsura had made a truce with the Shinsengumi for the time being. Of course, Kondo thought this was a great opportunity for a party. Gintoki sighed. The Gorilla just wanted an excuse to be with Otae and invited the Yoruzuya, hoping the woman would come with them. She didn't. The kids however, wanted to go because of the free food. Don't get him wrong, Gintoki loved free food, but his idea of a party wasn't an evening watching the kids while eating food with Katsura and the Shinsengumi. He was happy Katsura was alone with Elizabeth and hadn't taken all of his stupid underlings.

Kagura and Shinpachi were chatting away, both sitting at his right. He hated not having them close, especially the still so young Kagura. Hijikata, Kondo, Yamazaki, Sougo and a few others were also sitting at the table.

"Sooo, Katsura-san. What do you normally do on parties?" Kondo asked the man. Gintoki rolled his eyes.

"We usually just talk among each other Gorilla-Commander-San. Sometimes we sing songs of comradeship!" Gintoki had to fight the urge to hit his childhood friend. What was up with that name? Luckily Kondo just laughed it off.

"Sing huh? Don't think many of us can do that." Kondo laughed awkwardly.

"Gintoki can."

Said man spit out the sake he just had in his mouth.

"HA HA HA ZURA WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" He glared at the man. They were so not going there.

"Well you used to."

Gintoki could see some people grin at him from the other side of the table. Hijikata was actually raising his eyebrows at him in and unbelieving manner.

"Well, I don't anymore." His tone was final and his friend nodded in an understanding way.

It was too late however, they had spiked everybody's interest, especially Kagura's. "Gin-chan! I was wondering how long have you known Zura?"

"It's not Zura! It's Katsura! Leader you should know that!" Gintoki ruffled her hair, deciding that was something they could know about his past. "For a very long time." Katsura nodded. The conversation drifted off again, something about women.

Xx

"Danna what's your type?"

"Oi, what's with the questions today?"

"Just answer the damn questions Yoruzuya." Gintoki looked at Hijikata, who interfered for the first time that evening. The man looked annoyed, cigarette between his lips and pinching the bridge of his nose. He probably also wanted to be as far away as could from this 'party'. Gintoki's eyes stayed on the man's face for a bit, before moving to the boy next to him, who had asked him the question.

"Why are you asking, Souchirou?"

"It's Sougo, Danna. Stupid question maybe, as I never see you with a woman." The sadist grinned at him. Gintoki felt his eye twitch. Damn sadist and his tricks. Maybe he could lie his way out of this. He gave the sadist his best lazy grin.

"Gin-san likes almost all girls. As long as they have big *BEEP* and beautiful *BEEP*." Before the man next to him could even open his mouth Gintoki slapped his hand over Katsura's mouth. "We're NOT going tell them about my past love life." He hissed quietly in the other's ear. Katsura could only nod. Gintoki didn't miss the glint in Sougo's eyes and knew this wasn't going to be the last of this conversation, but lucky for him it was dropped for now.

Xx

Later that night, they were done eating and just drinking. Nobody was surprised lots of alcohol had been consumed that night. Gintoki himself felt a light buzz. Somewhere along the evening Kagura had moved and Hijikata was sitting next to him now. Usually, Gintoki would have been irritated by the other man, but now he was just happy there was someone beside him who was at least a bit sober. Katsura, who was still on his left, was telling everybody drunken stories.

"….there was this HUGE explosion and then I found Elizabeth." The sadist, the gorilla and the badminton player applauded loudly.

"Pleaaase tell us more Katsura. We're sooo enjoying this. Maybe tell something about Gintoki?" The sadist asked the Joui leader, in a sweet voice. Gintoki did not like where this was going. Katsura began to tell something about when they were in school, so Gintoki didn't worry too much.

"I might kill your captain." He muttered against the man next to him.

Hijikata snorted. "Be my guest." Gintoki laughed a bit, lowering the hand he just slapped his own face with. He smiled a little at the other man, looking at him through his fingers, but his eyes widened when he heard Katsura's next sentence.

"…You should have seen Gintoki and Takasugi when they…"

The man couldn't even finish his sentence, because Gintoki immediately put his hand on his mouth again.

"I said. We were NOT going to talk about that Zura." The samurai looked dead serious for once. But as soon as the words left his mouth he felt a sword at his neck.

Sougo. The filthy sadist.

"Move your hand please, Danna. We really wanna hear this story." Gintoki moved his hand reluctantly. He really didn't want others to hear that story. He also didn't want to die. He knew the sadist would just make it look like an accident. Katsura just went on with his drunk-ass-shit-face, as Gintoki now called him in his head. He had known this would be a bad idea.

"…There was this weird…" Gintoki didn't want to hear it.

"…And one time, I walked in on them…" Gintoki felt himself blush. "Oi, there are kids here."

"...Been a while since I saw him…"

"…And remember that time we had to run from that ugly purple alien…."

Gintoki was getting angrier with the second. But it was the last straw when he heard that one word. Telling them about him and Takasugi was one thing, but this was going too far.

"…Shiroyasha…"

Gintoki stood up abruptly and turned, not looking back when he stalked away. He needed some fresh air. He sat down and lighted one of the cigarettes he just stole from Hijikata. He heard the doors behind him open.

"Since when do you smoke?"

Gintoki shrugged, recognizing the voice. The other man sat down next to him, holding his hand up. Gintoki dropped the cigarettes back in his hand.

"Somehow it suits you."

Gintoki turned his head a little, so he could look at Hijikata properly.

"Why are you here?"

"Everybody has their secrets."

Gintoki shook his head and looked up at the night sky. He dropped himself on his back and Hijikata followed suit.

"So why?"

"He cheated. I ran."

The other didn't answer for a while. "That made you quit?" The question was obviously not about the smoking. Gintoki almost wanted to laugh.

"Not really. Was sick of the fighting." Gintoki took another drag and closed his eyes. He heard the other man turn to his side. Gintoki opened one red eye, meeting blue ones. Closing his eye again he took another drag.

"So, you any secrets then?"

"Let the woman of my life go."

Gintoki had heard of that story, but didn't comment. He sat up, blowing smoke towards the other. Hijikata was already done with his.

"You smoke too fast."

"Give me yours then." Gintoki took the cigarette from his own lips and put it between Hijikata's, not minding the way the other's lips were against his fingers. Gintoki moved his hand again, resting it in his own lap. Suddenly he laughed a little.

"Look at us, sitting here."

He heard the other chuckle a bit and he looked at his face. Blue eyes locked with his. They both didn't know who moved first. Probably at the same time. It didn't matter. The kiss wasn't soft. It shouldn't have been either. Tongues and teeth met in a lazy fight.

When they were in need of oxygen, they pulled back slightly, foreheads touching. Gintoki couldn't concentrate on anything except for Hijikata's slight smile. He smiled back, treading their fingers together. He leaned back in, kissing his lips for neither the first nor last time, past and burning cigarettes forgotten.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeahh other GinHiji. Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! Somehow I can only think of oneshots of them…**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


End file.
